Everything I Have Always Wanted
by sunshine-and-klainebows
Summary: Cisgirl!Kurt Badboy!Blaine. Kate and Blaine are in a 'No Strings' relationship but Kate has fallen in love with him. Due to the unwanted presence of the new Head Cheerio, Bree, Kate decides that it's maybe time to tell Blaine her feelings…regardless of the consequences.
1. Everything I Have Always Wanted

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of it's characters, I just created the storyline, the rest belong to RIB :D.

* * *

Kate Hummel was a strong girl. She had been through losing her mother when she was eight, and then almost losing her father a few months ago. Being a Lima Loser and in the Glee Club. The only thing, or more fittingly, person keeping her together was Blaine Anderson. Blaine was McKinley's resident bad boy. He had dark curly hair and tanned skin; he drove a motorbike, smoked and wore a leather jacket that Kate loved. The only thing was that Blaine wasn't her boyfriend. Oh no. Blaine was her, she paused her thoughts, what was Blaine? They made out under the bleachers and have sex in her car, but there were no feelings involved, at least for Blaine. Kate however, was crazily in love with him, and it hurt everyday to know that she was fighting a lost case; Blaine only wanted sex…not her.

Kate opened her locker and was just about to grab her bag and head to class when she heard a familiar voice…mixed with an unwanted one. She turned around and her heart sank, there, directly in front of her was Blaine…flirting with the new head Cheerleader, Bree. Bree was beautiful and popular and everything Kate wasn't. She wasn't popular; she didn't have a perfect body or have perfect hair. She was just the stupid Glee club girl with dreams too big for her own good.

She saw Bree lean in a little further and whisper something in Blaine's ear, but she turned away, unable to watch them flirt shamelessly with one another. She reached up and wiped a few tears away, closing her locker and turning around, bumping straight into Blaine, "Hey Katie" he grinned, "We still on for tonight?" he asked.

Kate looked at him and sighed; she would rather have him in this way, than not have him at all, so she nodded, "Yeah…sure" she turned away to head to Glee club but she felt Blaine's hand wrap around her arm and pull her back, into his embrace.

"What's up?" he asked and frown on his face. He was worried because Kate seemed fine earlier and now she was all closed off and small looking, "Are you feeling sick?" he asked her.

Kate shook her head and looked up at him with wide eyes, she hated how she felt when she was close to him, but at the same time never wanted the feeling to stop. "I'm fine" she mumbled, looking over Blaine's shoulder to see Bree glaring at them. Kate flinched under Bree's gaze and backed away from Blaine. He seemed to notice because he took a step forward and grabbed her arm.

"Kate?" he questioned quietly, looking at her with worried eyes, "Are you sure?" he whispered and she nodded.

"I'm fine Blaine, just- just let me go please…I- I can't do this anymore" she said in a quiet voice and pulled out of his embrace and running into the girls bathroom and locking herself in the stalls. She buried her head in her hands and took a deep breath, calming herself before walking out of the stall and fixing her appearance in the mirror. _You can do this Kate_. She thought to herself before walking out of the bathroom and slam straight into…Bree.

"Hey Glee loser!" Bree greeted her with a fake smile and a grin, "I couldn't help but notice you talking to Anderson" she said, twirling her ponytail with her fingers.

Kate stuttered, "I- uh – yeah" she whispered, earning her a frown from Bree.

"Well here's some advice for you, stay away from him, he is mine and he deserves so much better than some Glee loser who sings show tunes and watches Disney movies on a Friday night. He deserves a real woman…a woman who can live up to his needs and desires and not just have pathetic vanilla sex." She placed a hand on her hip, "So here's what going to go down, you are going to stay away from Blaine and I'm going to take your place in his bedroom" she smirked, "I mean you're not even that pretty anyway…what exactly did he see in you?" She faked smiled again, "See ya!" and she strutted off leaving Kate frozen and heartbroken in the corridor.

* * *

Kate walked into Glee Club and sat down in her usual seat without a word, earning her looks from everyone in the room, including Mr Shue. She could feel all the eyes boring into her back so she turned around to face them, "What are you guys looking at?" she asked, her voice breaking.

Rachel frowned and moved from Finn's side to sit next to her best friend, "Kate…what happened?" she asked and in one second, Kate burst into tears. "Oh Katie…" she looked up at the rest of the club and Mr Shue, "I'm going to take her to the bathroom alright?"

Mr Shue nodded, "Take all the time you need Rachel" he said.

Rachel helped Kate stand and brought her to the bathroom, wiping her eyes with some paper towels, "Are you going to tell me what's going on?" she asked, worry and concern on her face.

"R-remember when I-I told you a-about Blaine?" she whispered and earned a nod from Rachel, "Bree wants him" she whispered, taking a deep breath, "She told me to back off"

"Don't listen to what Bree has to say Kate, she is a stuck up bitch who needs a serious reality check…what did she say exactly?"

"She t-told me that B-Blaine deserves someone w-who can k-keep up with him" she said, "N-not someone t-that watches Disney and s-sings show tunes" she looked down.

"Listen to me Kate, you are an amazing girl and Blaine should be grateful that he has you. I know that you guys aren't an item or anything but-"she cut off and eyes Kate warily, "What else?" she whispered.

"I'm in love with him" she whispered earning a gasp from Rachel, "What?"

"Kate, you need to tell him, before Bree gets her hands all over him, you need to tell him!" she exclaimed, pushing Kate to the door.

"What! – I – No! Rachel I _can't_" she cried, turning around. "I can't"

"And why not?" she asked putting a hand on her hip and giving her the 'are you serious' face. "He is clearly crazy about you"

"You don't know that" she stated simply.

"No I don't. But that doesn't mean I don't notice the way he looks at you." She put her hand on Kate shoulder, "Look, Kate, you need to tell him, or you will live the rest of your life thinking, 'What if?'"

Kate looked at Rachel and thought for a moment, she was right, if Kate didn't tell Blaine how she felt now and Bree got to him…she would never forgive herself. She nodded and walked to the door. "Thanks Rachel." She smiled and walked back to give her a hug, "Tell Mr Shue I won't be back okay?"

"I will…good luck" she winked and Kate walked out of the toilet and down to under the bleachers where she knew Blaine would be. She was right; she hid behind one of the dumpsters and listened to who he was talking to.

_"What? She just…_ended_ it?"_

_"Yeah, she told me she couldn't do it anymore and walked away"_

_"This doesn't make any sense, that girl is crazy about you…and you are crazy about her" _

_"Dani don't-"_

_"Don't you 'Dani don't' me Blaine Anderson, we all see how you look at her! Whenever she appears your face looks like the sun shines out of your arse!" _

_"Dani….she doesn't deserve me"_

_"Why? Why doesn't she deserve you?"_

_"Don't you see? She is this amazing girl with ambitions and dreams to leave Lima and she _will_ do it. Me? I am just a pathetic Lima Loser and I will _always_ be a pathetic Lima loser. She can't feel the same for me like I do for her…she just can't"_

Kate was frozen all the way through their conversation. Blaine likes her? Blaine actually _likes_ her. She grinned widely but frowned when she heard how he thought about himself, so she took a deep breath and revealed herself, "You are _not_ a Lima Loser, and I _do_ have feelings for you" she said.

Blaine and Dani turned around, shocked at the fact that their subject of conversation was actually listening into what they were saying. Dani grinned and stumped out her cigarette, "I'll leave you two alone, see you later Blaine…Kate" she sent Blaine a wink and a thumbs up before disappearing. Blaine was still in shock.

"Y-you…what?" he asked and Kate smiled softly.

"I like you…actually no…I _love_ you. I have done for a very long time" she looked down and it felt like she was standing there for hours when she felt Blaine step closer to her and wrap his arms around her tightly.

"Well…that is very good news" he breathed out and Kate let out a mix between a soft giggle and a sob, she reached her arms up to wrap around his waist and looked at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry…about earlier" she whispered and Blaine frowned.

"What was going on with you?" he whispered, reaching one hand up to run his fingers through her hair, she looked down and blushed.

"I saw you with Bree and I thought you were going to leave me for her" she admitted, "And then Bree cornered me and basically threatened me" She felt Blaine's arm tighten around her as he used his free one to tilt her head up so she would look at him.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She told me, that" she gulped, "That I wasn't good enough for you and that you needed someone to keep up with you and give you thinks that you need…not just have vanilla sex" she wanted to look away but Blaine's hand was still on her chin.

"Hey…I would easily have vanilla sex all the time as long as it was with you….you know that right?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Now I do…but don't you want to explore things?" she whispered, looking at him.

"Of course…but I would never do something you were uncomfortable with" He said seriously and she blushed.

"I trust you" she whispered and Blaine flashed her his best smile. He leaned forward and his breath ghosted over her lips.

"I love you too" he whispered before closing the distance between them and running his hand through her hair, keeping her head in place.

Kate gasped and tightened her grip around his neck and kissed him back. There was a new passion in this kiss, something that had never been present before, it was a feeling that spread warmth all the way from her head to her toes…love.

When they pulled away Kate was smiling, "Today turned out better than I expected" she whispered and Blaine grinned.

"I know…now I have one more thing to ask you" he said, Kate frowned in confusion as he stepped back and took her hands in his,

"What is it?" she asked, smiling softly and he sent her a smile back.

"Kate….will you be my girlfriend? As in officially and exclusive?" he asked and Kate let out a squeal, jumping into his arms and pulling him into a kiss. Kate pulled back and bit her lip in excitement, only one word on her mind,

"Yes"

Now Kate might have been a Glee Loser and had no popularity status, and she knew she was going to be glared at and threatened by Bree again. But right now, in her new boyfriend's arms, she really couldn't give a shit.

* * *

A/N: This was my first time righting Straight!Klaine and I actually found it quite fun so I am actually in the midst of writing a chapter fic. If anyone wants to see a sequel please let me know because I have one on my mind as we speak. Thanks for reading! :D


	2. A Little Bit of Sugar

**A Little Bit of Sugar (And a Whole lot of Spice)**

_Summary: Set in the Everything I Have Always Wanted verse. Kate has another run in with Bree, and this time is doesn't just end with insults._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. RIB do._

* * *

Kate was smiling brightly when she turned up for school the next day, the adrenaline of her new relationship still coursing through her veins. She walked up to her locker and grabbed her books, when she closed it she let out a gasp as Bree was standing right next to her. "Hey geek!" she said, right up in her face.

"Bree…" Kate whispered, although she was with Blaine now, the head cheerio still scared her half to death.

"Listen to me Lima Loser. I thought I made it perfectly clear to you yesterday to stay the hell away from Blaine. He doesn't deserve trailer trash like you. You are nothing. I bet he only feels sorry for you because your mom died, which is stupid really because we all know that you deserved to lose her"

As soon as the words feel from Bree's lips Kate pulled her arm back and slapped Bree across the face…hard. "Don't you _ever _talk about my mom like that!" she cried out.

Bree gasped and shook her head a little, a smirk on her face. Kate was about to leave when Bree lunged forward and grabbed her hair, pulling her to the ground. Kate let out a small scream as she fell and grabbed on to Bree's hair so she would fall with her. Bree just pulled harder and attempted to stand up, "Your mother was a worthless whore, just like you!" she screamed.

Kate pulled her fist back and punched Bree on the nose, "And you are just a pathetic slut that sleeps with other peoples guys!" she screamed back. Bree glared and punched Kate square in the face, ignoring the crack that echoed through the room and Kate's small scream of pain.

"See Blaine want you now bitch" she hissed and fixed her hair before walking off. Kate clutched her nose in her hand and rushed to find the nurse.

* * *

Blaine was outside smoking with Dani, with a smile on his face, "Don't say it Dani" he threatened when he saw Dani's smirk.

"I told you so" she said with a smile, "I am so happy for you Blaine" she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh please don't tell me we are all going soft over here" a voice said and the two friends pulled away to see Puck, "Hey pussies" he said.

"Puck!" Blaine and Dani said together, "You're out of Juvie!" Blaine added and Puck nodded.

"Yeah…got out on good behaviour but I need to join the Glee Club for extra credit" he rolled his eyes, "So what's been happening?" he asked.

"Blaine finally got together with Kate!" Dani exclaimed and Puck sent him a 'is she serious' look. Blaine nodded.

"Yeah…yesterday actually" he smiled at the thought of it. He was just about to tell Puck all about it when Sam Evan's, his other friend ran down to the bleachers.

"Blaine you need to come with me, Kate got into a huge fight with Bree and now she's in the nurse's office. Rachel thinks she's broken her nose or something!" Blaine's face dropped as he stubbed out his cigarette and rushed to the nurse's office where Kate was sitting on the bench, tape over her nose and eyes beginning to bruise. She winced and looked away when she saw Blaine.

Blaine walked over to her and sat beside her, "Is it definitely broken?" he asked the nurse and she nodded.

"Yeah, but it's a clean break…she was lucky" she turned to Kate, "Keep the tape on for at least a week, the swelling should go down as the break heals" she said, "These are painkillers for when you go to sleep, and don't be getting into any more fights" she winked.

Kate jumped off the table and nodded to the nurse, "I won't" she whispered and looked at Blaine, "I"

"Shh…come on I'll walk you to Glee" he whispered, earning a smile from Kate.

"Thanks" she whispered, leaning into his embrace. When they reached the classroom Blaine leaned down and kissed her softly.

"Have fun," he whispered, pulling away, "I love you"

"I love you too" she whispered and headed into Glee, sitting at the back as usual.

* * *

Blaine headed out the school and stood by his car, having decided it was too cold to bring his bike, lighting up a cigarette. He was lost in his thoughts that he didn't hear some approach him until they spoke, "Hey Anderson" she whispered, he immediately knew it was Bree and he rolled his eyes.

"What do you want Bree?" he said, angry at her for breaking Kate's nose.

"Me? I just wanted to know if we were still on for our little date on Friday?" she asked and Blaine sent her a glare.

"Haven't you heard? I'm with Kate now…as in were dating, and I was never going to have sex with you anyway" he said and Bree laughed.

"You are actually dating the Glee bitch?" she laughed again, "Makes sense really" she smirked and Blaine frowned.

"What do you mean?" he asked and Bree glared.

"She stood up to me and almost broke my nose! That could have gotten me kicked off of the Cheerio's!" she exclaimed and rolled her eyes, "So my friends and I planted a little surprise in her locker" she smirked and walked off, swaying her hips.

Blaine froze but then let out a gasp, "Kate!"

* * *

Kate was looking through her back for the book she was going to lend Mercedes but she couldn't find it, "It'll be in my locker!" she decided and stood up, "I'll be back in a minute" She approached her locker and without noticing the small piece of rope hanging from it. As she opened the door, everything seemed to fall into slow motion.

The rope tugged a bucket that was placed on the ledge above Kate's locker, making it tip and its contents, red and blue slushie, fell on top of her, covering her in the sticky, freezing substance. She let out a scream and a gasp as it fell over her and she turned around to see half of the student body staring at her and laughing…and in the middle of it, standing with a huge smirk on her face, Bree.

Blaine pushed through the crowd and gasped when he saw what the bitch had done, first she broke her nose and now she humiliated her in front of half the school. "Kate" he whispered, stepping towards her. She looked up at him, eyes wide and she backed off a little before turning to run down the corridor, she had to get out of there.

She didn't get far because of the slickness of the slushie, she slipped and fell back closing her eyes and preparing for pain. Blaine saw her slip and literally lunged forward, catching her in his arms and helping her stand, "Come on…let's get you out of here" he whispered, leading her to his car.

TBC

* * *

A/N: Yeah so I've decided to make this a series. The next one will follow this one and I'll take prompts for what you guys want to see happen. I'll just post them all under the same story, "Everything I Have Always Wanted'

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Cookies for you! :D


	3. And All Your Little Things

_Summary: Blaine takes Kate home and they have a discussion involving how they met and Kate's previous relationship._

_**A/N: I got a few requests asking how Blaine and Kate started their 'friends with benefits' relationship so here is part one. It is a continuation of the previous one and this one will continue on to talk about how they began their relationship.**_

* * *

Blaine helped Kate into the car and rushed over to his side and jumped in, finding her hand immediately, ignoring her protests of 'don't touch me I'm disgusting'. He brought her hand up to his lips and kissing it, tasting the stickiness on his lips but not caring.

He arrived at Kate's house in record time and frowned as Kate was out of the car and half way to her house before Blaine had even turned off the car. He followed her and saw a trail of her soaked clothes leading up the stairs, towards the bathroom. Blaine picked up her clothes and followed her to the bathroom where she was turning on the shower.

"Do you want me to wait in your room sweetheart?" he asked, prompting her to turn around to look at him. She was in her underwear staring at him.

"No" she whispered, "I need you to wash my back for me" she whispered and removed her underwear and climbed into the shower, sighing as the hot water began to wash the sticky substance from her skin.

Blaine smiled and stripped off his clothes and slid into the shower and grabbing the soap, running it down her back and removing the slushie from her body. He heard Kate sigh and smiled a little when her head lay back on his chest. "Can you wash my hair?" she whispered and Blaine nodded, grabbing the shampoo and pouring some onto the top of her hair and massaging it into her scalp. He made sure all of the disgusting slushie was out of her hair and gone from her body. He watched as the final remains of the red liquid ran down the drain and turned Kate around to look at him, "You are perfect Katherine Hummel" he placed a kiss to her shoulder. "I love how you have the perfect figure, you are not too skinny." He moved the soap down her back and kissed the bottom of her spine. "Beautiful." He whispered, "Are you alright?

Kate nodded and leaned forward to kiss him. It wasn't a heavy or needy kiss; it was a loving and sweet. "I'm perfect. Thank you" she whispered. Blaine reached around her to switch off the water and helped Kate out, wrapping a towel around her body and grabbing one for him.

Kate smiled and pulled Blaine to her room and lying down on the bed, "I love you" she whispered and Blaine reached out to tuck some of her wet hair behind her ear. "I love you so so much" and she leaned up to kiss him softly on the lips.

Blaine smiled and wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her back, leaning her down to press her into the mattress. "Let me make you forget all about today, okay sweetheart" he whispered against her lips and began to make his way down her neck to where her towel was.

Kate nodded, "Please Blaine"

Blaine proceeded to remove Kate's towel from her body and not only made her forget all about today….but made him forget as well.

* * *

Blaine lay flat on his back as he traced circles around Kate's back and pressed the odd kiss to her still damp hair, listening to her breathing. "Feeling better?" he whispered and she nodded.

"Of course" she whispered and then looked down, "Blaine?"

"Yeah baby?" he asked and she looked at him.

"I need to talk to you about something" she said, looking down and Blaine frowned.

"You can tell me anything Katie…you know that right?" Kate nodded and he embraced her tighter, "It's about the day we met" She held up her hand slightly. "Just…let me speak please"

"So, on the day we met. You found me crying behind the bleachers. You had no clue who I was or why I was so upset and I never told you…not ever." She looked up at him, "I'm going to tell you now…"

_"Well well if it isn't Katherine Hummel herself" David Karofsky sneered from the bleachers as Kate walked past, "Hey Hummel! I was talking to you!" he called out and Kate stopped in her tracks._

_"What do you want Karofsky?" she asked, clearly annoyed at his presence but had an uneasy feeling about her._

_"I want you." He shrugged, "You're hot and I want to fuck you"_

_Kate rolled her eyes but couldn't shake the uneasy feeling, "Keep dreaming" she said and turned to walk away. She hadn't gotten far when a hand was clasped over her mouth and she was pulled under the bleachers and behind a dumpster. She tried to scream but David shoved a piece of cloth into her mouth to silence her and whilst holding her hands tightly behind her back with one hand, the other reached down to pull down her pants and pull up her skirt. Kate's heart was beating a thousand miles per hour and tears were streaming down her face. _

_Karofsky stared at her for a good while before reaching his free hand out to touch her, making her want to barf. Just as he pulled down his own and line himself up with her, a voice echoed through the deserted area._

_"I promise I will make a good first impression. See you later" the voice stopped but his footsteps grew closer, "I'm just going for a quick smoke!" he called to who was obviously his friends and Kate sighed in relief as Karofsky pulled up his pants and ran for the hills. She pulled the cloth out of her mouth and pulled up her pants and sorted her skirt before bursting into tears. She was so consumed with horror and fear that she didn't hear footsteps approach her. "Hey are you alright?" the voice asked and her head shot up to meet the most amazing pair of hazel eyes she had ever seen. _

_"I-I think so" she stood up, "Thanks for asking" she whispered, grabbing her back and walking away to head home. _

_"Blaine" he called out and she turned back frowning, "I'm Blaine" _

_Kate smiled and nodded, "I'm Kate"_

"And that was that" she whispered, stopping her tale and watched Blaine intently. "Blaine?"

Blaine lay with his jaw clenched and he tightened his grip on her even more, "Kate…why didn't you tell me?" he whispered, and Kate sighed.

"When he stopped me the next day he said if I told anyone he would k-kill me" she stuttered on the last word because it still scared her to think of it.

"Don't worry baby, I'll fix it. I promise"

Although she knew Blaine wouldn't actually be able to fix anything, she snuggled into him even more, glad that she had someone that she could trust more than anything, to share her deepest secret with. She knew she loved Blaine and right now….that was enough.

* * *

A/N: What do you guys think about adding smut into the mix?


	4. I Know You Want Me

_**Prompt: **__How Blaine and Kate begin their relationship_

**_I am so sorry for the delay. I have been so caught up with college and Christmas. I hope you enjoy this. The whole chapter is a flashback, no present day stuff._**

* * *

_I am green with envy – Mercedes_

_Excuse me? – Kate_

_Don't even think about pretending missy! I saw you leaving the bleachers yesterday…..and we all know who resides there now – M_

_Who….Blaine? – K_

_Exactly – M_

_It's not what you think….I wasn't down there with him! – K_

_Sure….just keep telling yourself that Katie – M_

Kate sighed exasperated and put her phone in her pocket. If only Mercedes knew what really happened down there yesterday, but she was too scared to say anything. Just as she turned to head to her first class, she was pushed up against the lockers and she froze.

"If you tell anyone what happened yesterday….I'll kill you"

And then he was gone, and Kate was pressed against the lockers, her heart beating a thousand miles an hour. She had no idea how long she had stood there but she came out of her trance when she heard whistling. She looked towards the sound and saw Blaine, walk around and stop in front of her.

"Kate…right?" he winked and Kate bit her lip, a blush forming on her face.

"Yeah….Blaine right?" she said and Blaine nodded.

"Yeah….so what's a pretty young thing like you hanging in the corridor…all alone?" Kate blushed again…..the feeling spreading from her head to her toes. Why was it that she was terrified of David, but whenever Blaine spoke to her, it sent tingles down her spine?

"I- I was daydreaming" Blaine just laughed and took a step closer to her.

"Daydreaming about what?" he asked in a seductive voice that sent more shivers down her spine.

"Um-" she gulped, "Nothing important" she said. Blaine smiled and took another step forward.

"Are you a virgin Kate?" he asked and Kate blushed, causing him to chuckle. "You are….tell me, have you ever been properly kissed?" he whispered and Kate shook her head.

"N-no" she stumbled out. "A-are you going to?" she asked softly and Blaine smirked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked and Kate looked up and nodded. God she wanted him to. Blaine smiled and leaned it. "Last chance to back out" she shook her head and leaned forward and closed the gap, kissing him softly.

She was so screwed.

* * *

Blaine Anderson was not a softie. He didn't go out with girls and buy them flowers and open the car door for them and walk them to their front porch to kiss them goodnight. No. Blaine Anderson asked girls out, took them to a cheap motel and have sex with them. If they were good he would do it again and again until he got bored. At least that's how things were up until two hours ago.

Blaine was new at McKinley, he had a friend here, Sam, and that was it. Blaine had been going down to the bleachers for a smoke when he met her. Kate Hummel. His eyes had grown impossibly wider when he set eyes on her.

She had been crying and he wanted to know why….but she just said she was fine and left. But he wasn't letting her get away without a name, so he called out his and she replied to him with her own.

The next day he was shocked when he rounded the corner to see her staring into space, leaning against the lockers. He was even more surprised when she practically asked him to kiss her….and then she finished the job.

After that kiss…Blaine couldn't keep his eyes off her. Wherever she was, he was staring. He couldn't keep his mind off her either. She was there in every single thought he had…and it was maddening.

A few weeks after they had kissed for the first time, but not the last, Blaine made sure he caught her between classes and under the bleachers. She was intoxicating. Right now, they were on the sofa that was under the bleachers and Blaine's hands were under her top, massaging the skin there.

"W-wait!" she gasped and pulled away. "Not here" she said.

Blaine looked at her, "You want this?" he whispered.

Kate nodded, god she wanted it…she wanted it so much, "Yes"

Blaine nodded and looked at her, "Okay….I need to say something" he looked at her, "I want this too." He looked down, "But I don't do relationships okay so this" he gestured between them, "This is just for fun….are you okay with that?"

Kate looked at him, she wanted him so badly, so if a 'No Strings' relationship was the price for that…then she would take it. "Okay"

Blaine's mouth fell open, "Okay?" he asked with a smile and she nodded. He grinned and attached their mouths together. "Deal?"

"Deal" she whispered.

He was so screwed.

* * *

**_A/N: I know this chapter was short but that was how it all began….please leave some prompts and I'll put them into the story. It can be in the future as well if you want! Thank you for reading and I hope to hear your prompts soon! _**


End file.
